


Supposed to

by kitausu



Series: The ABOs of Newt & Credence [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bruises, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Omega Newt Scamander, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “I hate that expression, ‘supposed to’. All it ever does is make people feel inadequate.”Newt and Credence discuss their relationship over a curry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I really am starting a series of slice of life fics about Alpha Credence and Omega Newt, so here is fic number 2. I hope you enjoy!

Credence looked a little sheepishly as he watched Newt standing naked at the mirror and examining the rather large bite mark on his shoulder.

“S-sorry…I got a little carried away….”

Laughing, Newt turned in the circle of Credence’s arms to press a chaste kiss to his Alpha’s lips, his skin flushed pink with happiness.

“Credence, darling, this is hardly something you need to apologize for. Actually, it’s rather fetching, isn’t it? Maybe one a little higher up next time, this one will get all covered up by jackets and shirts and things.”

Stunned, Credence watched as Newt continued to admire the mark, pressing into it, watching the bruise turn white around the edges then back to purple, with obvious pleasure. The places where Credence had drawn blood were already scabbed over, but if Newt kept messing with it, he was bound to draw blood again.

“You’re…really okay with this? Isn’t it, you know…wrong?”

Newt finally stopped what he was doing to fully take in what Credence was trying to say. He had forgotten about all those silly American laws, dictating people’s personal lives, like they had any right. The American wizarding community was always behind the times, as far as Newt was concerned.

They made eye contact in the mirror, Credence’s chin resting on Newt’s unmarked shoulder, thoughtful as he watched Newt still absently stroking the mark.

“When we go out later, I want you to look around. Keep an eye out for mated pairs, and tell me what you see.”

Credence frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway. He wasn’t exactly in the business of questioning Newt these days, not that he had ever been, if he was honest.

 

They ended up going out a lot later than intended. Ever since Newt’s heat, they had become highly adept at distracting each other from leaving the suitcase. Credence feeding the Occamy or Newt checking on the Bowtruckles could easily devolve into one or the other on their knees, and frequently did.

Neither of them had ever had someone to touch freely, to love, to be with. The way they were tied, it was a first for both of them, it was special.

Because of this, it wasn’t exactly a surprise when Credence looked up from his place at Newt’s feet and realized the windows showed a nighttime street even though he didn’t remember it getting so late.

Newt carded his fingers through Credence’s hair, wincing only slightly when his Alpha’s fingers slipped from his hole.

“Do you still want to go out for dinner?”

Credence moved to his feet and kissed Newt, easily feeding back the taste of him from Credence’s tongue.

“Can we get curry?”

 

When they first made it to the little Indian place down the street, Credence had completely forgotten Newt’s instructions to watch other mated pairs. Normally, his focus was entirely on Newt, so it took him a bit before he noticed the mated couple at the booth in front of them.

He watched in surprise as the woman, who he guessed was the Alpha, bit her Omega’s wrist playfully. Credence was held captive as the other man blushed and ducked his head submissively, barring a large mark similar to Newt’s on the back of this neck.

Glancing around covertly, Credence tried to see if anyone else was watching the display. Was anyone upset? Did anyone look angry, or ready to shout? To his surprise, no one seemed to be paying any attention to the couple at all. In fact, out of all the mated pairs in the pub, Newt was the only Omega present without an easily visible mark somewhere on his body.

When he finally glanced back at Newt, his Omega was smiling at him encouragingly.

“It’s different here, in England. I can’t speak for the muggle community, but the wizarding community recognizes the power of a mated Alpha and Omega pair. There isn’t a real, magically based reason, to hide marks that demonstrate to everyone who sees them, that someone is not alone.”

“It’s like a wedding ring!” Credence blurted out in recognition, then immediately regretted it as his face flushed red in embarrassment.

Newt’s startled look quickly morphed into a smile, “Yes, exactly.”

 

They sat in companionable silence, holding hands across the table as the waitress brought them their regular orders. Credence was about halfway through his order of saag paneer when another thought occurred to him.

“We’re not like other pairs, though.”

Newt furrowed his brown, his spoon held comically halfway between his bowl and mouth.

“What do you mean, darling?”

Struggling for the right words, Credence tipped his head to rest on the back of the booth so he could stare up at the water marked ceiling.

“I mean, I’m not super dominant like an Alpha is supposed to be, and you’re not super submissive like…”

“Like I’m supposed to be?”

The blood drained from Credence’s face, but he refused to look away from the ceiling. One of the water stains looked alarmingly like Picket.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, darling.”

Credence finally tipped his head back down, the blood rushing in his ears and making his vision spin a bit.

“I hate that expression, ‘supposed to’. All it ever does is make people feel inadequate.”

He placed his spoon back to his bowl, giving Credence his undivided attention.

“Alphas are supposed to be dominant, Omegas submissive. Slytherins are supposed to be evil, and Gryffindors heroes. These are just arbitrary labels that never tell the whole story.”

Newt paused, picking his spoon up again and using it to smooth his rice down into a flat patty on his plate.

“Are you unhappy, Credence, with how we are?”

Half the restaurant jumped at the sound of Credence suddenly slamming his hands against the table, rattling their silverware and plates.

“No, of course not! How could you ask that?”

Credence looked desperate and half wild and Newt almost regretted the question, but they needed to have this conversation.

“If you are happy then, why should we worry about if you’re dominant enough or I’m submissive enough?”

Credence reached out and clutched Newt’s hand so hard it hurt.

“You, are perfect.”

“And you, Credence Barebone, are perfect, too. So, shouldn’t we just continue as we are, and forget about everyone else?”

Newt realized that it would probably take a lot of time to convince Credence of this, but they had the time, their whole lives, in fact.

 

Later that month, when Queenie, Jacob, and Tina came to London for a visit, they all blushed furiously at the fresh set of marks trailing down Newt’s jaw along his neck.

Oblivious to their discomfort, Newt arched his neck a little to show off.

“In case you can’t tell, Credence is adjusting wonderfully! We’ve really made some progress this month with getting him comfortable with being himself, right darling?”

Tina and Jacob coughed, their ears getting redder by the minutes. Queenie, reading Newt’s thoughts, was the only one able to fully grasp the development. She grinned, delighted, and pulled Newt and Credence into a hug.

“Delightful!”

Credence ducked his head, maneuvering out of the hold with grace, but he was smiling as he did it.


End file.
